Harry Potter and When A Prophecy Goes Wrong
by Ginny-Writer
Summary: Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who have a one year old son named Dudley, are proud to think they are the most normal people on Privet Drive. James and Lily Potter, who have a one year old son named Harry, are proud to think they are unusual but happy. The First Wizarding War is over and the terror and panic on the streets has ceased.


_Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who have a one year old son named _  
_Dudley, are proud to think they are the most normal people _  
_on Privet Drive. James and Lily Potter, who have a one year old son named_  
_Harry, are proud to think they are unusual but happy. _  
_The First Wizarding War is over and the terror and panic on the streets has ceased._

Chapter 1.

This story is in the voice of two Dursleys and The is a Harry Potter Fanfic so enjoy!

The Dursely Household.

A baby whined in his cot. It was 6 am and as a strict rule his parents wouldn't get him until 7. Usually the baby, who was used to this kind of routine wouldn't wake until 7 but today was different. He wasn't sure what was different, but something was. A green light flashed on Privet drive and then it was unusually dark. The baby's whining stopped and the only noise was the snoring of his Dad in the next room. Then he heard the door open in their bedroom. "Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green light and the sound of approaching footsteps. Dudley's door opened and a tall figure in a black cloak approached the cot."Avada Kedavra." A shot of green light turned blue as it made contact with the baby's forehead. The figure howled in pain and was gone. No noise came from the cot.

The Potter Household.

Lily stirred to the sound of her young son, Harry crying in his cot. She jumped out of bed and picked him up. He was distressed and seemed like he was in pain. His bright emerald eyes shone with tears and his jet black hair stuck up in odd places. "James." Said Lily, the panic obvious in her voice,"James, get up it's Harry." James sat up, bewildered for a second until he realised what was going on. "Lily, maybe it's him. Stay here."

James ran downstairs, barely concious that he was in his tarten pyjamas. He entered the living room and grabbed a jar beside the fireplace labelled, "Floo Powder." after throwing some powder into the fireplace, he stuck his head into the emerald green flames and yelled, "DUMBLEDORES OFFICE, HOGWARTS." The flames swirled around his head and then he was looking at the floor of an office. He looked up and saw an old man with a calm face and a long grey beard sitting behind a desk at the back of the room. The plaque on the desk read, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
"Dumbledore!" Gasped James. The old man looked up and ran over to crouch by the fire. "What's the matter James?" asked the man. "It's Harry. He woke up disstressed and, I mean, the prophecy Dumbledore!" "Calm down, James." said Dumbledore, "Where is he?""He's up in the bedroom with Lily." "Listen very carefully. If your secret keeper has revealed the secret to Voldemort, we have little time." "Okay. So what do I do?" said James in his hurry, spilling some ashes onto the office floor."Are you going to come?""No," said Dumbledore, with a concerned expression."I need to find out whatever I can, now go." James's head turnerd to leave."James, do not contact anyone. I will contact Sirius." Dumbledore caught James's eyes for only a second before he was gone. Would he ever see those eyes again?James ran upstairs and into the bedroom. Lily was sitting on the bed trying to calm her son who was becoming increasingly upset as time went on. James joined them on the bed and there was silence.  
All of a sudden there was a loud crack from downstairs and both Lily and James jumped, fear evident on both faces. James grabbed his wand and opened the door. "Stay here," he warned Lily. He crept across the carpet and looked down the stairs. There, in dark purple robes was Albus Dumbledore. James went cautiously downstairs. "Hello James. Anything happen?" said Dumbledore. "No," said James. "Get Lily and come down to the living room." his voice as if he was not surprised by James's answer, almost as if he was expecting it.  
Lily sat on the couch with James in front of the ruby armchair which was occupied by Dumbledore. "Lily, James, as you know, just over a year ago, I sat here and warned you of a prophecy."

MORE COMING SOON! READ + REVIEW! :]


End file.
